


Ці дурнуваті людські звичаї

by Kollega



Category: ALF (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Peeping
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: У нас на Мельмаці подібного не практикують!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-16 для команди Ретро (публікувалося російською). Український оригінал без бети, буду вдячна, якщо хтось побачить помилку та скаже про неї.

Гордон Шамвей, якого ці дивакуваті створіння кликали Альфом, цього вечора нарешті зміг дістатися найцікавішого місця у будинку — великої стінної шафи. Судячи з того, як ретельно люди оберігали свою спальню, всередині мали б ховатися захоплюючі речі — а може, навіть запчастини до космічного корабля! Проте у шафі виявився лише нудний людський одяг та коробки зі старим непотребом. Розчарований, Гордон вже збирався піти, але раптом почув якісь дивні звуки. Він подивився крізь шпарину між напівпрочинених дверей і завмер, здивований ще більше.

Навіть одягнені, люди виглядали доволі пришелепкувато. Але без одягу вони були ще смішнішими. Цілковито лисі, рожеві, а латочки пухнастого хутра, які росли у низу живота, ще сильніше підкреслювали його відсутність деінде. Але там, де у Кейт було саме лише хутро, у Віллі стирчав тоненький рожевий сюрчок. І саме за нього Кейт трималася однією рукою та повільно смикала, наче це був якийсь джойстік або штурвал космічного катера.

— Може, не зараз, люба? — безпорадно попросив Віллі. Гордонові раптом стало його дуже шкода. Напевно, те, що вона з ним робила, було боляче.

— Але ми не займалися цим вже два місяці, — відповіла Кейт.

Чим — цим? Тренуваннями у польотах? Але ж у людей немає настільки досконалої техники! Що ж вони роблять? Гордон придивився пильніше. У руці Кейт сюрчок раптом почав рости та змінювати форму, перетворившись у щось, дуже схоже на гриб із червоною кулястою шапкою. Доволі гнилуватий гриб, до речі: він телепався у її руці туди-сюди. У тому самому ритмі коливалися її грудні вирости. Може, це якась незрозуміла гра? Кейт піднялася та почала намагатись сісти на чудернацький цюцюрник, який виростав із Віллі, але той не давався, вислизав з руки, звивався та тікав.

— Ну ж бо, коханий, ще трішечки, — попросила Кейт. Віллі тяжко зітхнув.

— Та я втомився, люба, цілий день вносив до каталогу…

Гордон щиро співчував йому. Бідоласі навіть поспати не давали.

— Облиш. Зараз усе вийде. 

Кейт злізла з Віллі, але замість дати йому спокій нахилилася и схопила його незрозумілий орган ротом. Віллі зойкнув і заплющив очі, і цього вже Гордон винести не зміг. Він з ляскотом розчинив шафу і сказав:

— Досить! Годі! І саме ці люди не дають мені з’їсти кота! Люди, які практикують канібалізм та жеруть одне одного перед сном!

Кейт притисла до себе ковдру, наче та могла до неї прирости. Віллі затулив свій сюрчок, знову маленький, рукою.

— Альфе! — слабким голосом почав він. — Що ти тут…

— Ви їсте один одного! — безапеляційно заявив Гордон. — Це неподобство! Розумні створіння не займаються подібною маячнею! Щоб це був останній раз, коли я таке побачив!

— Ми не їмо одне одного, Альфе, — сказала Кейт, притискаючи ковдру ще міцніше. — По-перше, з твого боку це нетактовно. По-друге, ми… ми…

— Паруємося, — радісно, наче згадавши вірне слово, додав Віллі.

— Так! — підхопила Кейт. — Саме паруємося.

Нісенітниця якась. 

— Але ж у вас є діти? — спитав Гордон. — Чи ви хочете завести третього захребетника-паразита на додачу до тих двох, що вже у вас є? Не хочу здаватися нав’язливим, але запаси їжі у вашому будинку замалі для…

— Ні, Альфе, — твердо відповів Віллі. — Ми займаємося цим для задоволення.

— Задоволення?

— Саме задоволення.

— Маячня! — сказав Гордон. — Розумні створіння не паруються для задоволення. А ще це огидно — їсти одне одного перед паруванням, а потім стверджувати, що вам таке подобається! Ці дурнуваті людські звичаї! Пфе!

Він розвернувся та пішов зі спальні. 

— У нас на Мельмаці подібного не практикують! Паруватися треба якісно! — кинув Гордон у темряву. — Потім я вам покажу, як це правильно робити. Іншим разом. Не на часі! У мене третя вечеря!

За його спиною люди полегшено зітхнули. Напевне, теж згадали про вечерю.


End file.
